Albator 84 : 3 la vengeance d'une légende
by iloveharlock
Summary: Junior est de retour, et il doit apprendre rapidement afin d'être digne de son géniteur et mettre les Illumidas à genoux afin de sauver les univers - rendant ainsi réels les souhaits de son père. Albator. L'Arcadia, les Illumidas et l'Imperator Zone n'ont plus qu'à bien se tenir car rien n'arrêtera plus jamais un jeune Pirate en quête de vengeance mais aussi avant tout de justice
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs équipage,s la Déesse Dorée, appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi.

 **1.**

Le Doyen de la République Indépendante avait reçu un de ses meilleurs capitaines qu'il avait convoqué.

Avec un sentiment de déjà-vu, le colonel du _Karyu_ s'était retrouvé devant le vénérable de la République Indépendante.

\- Les flottilles de l'Imperator, elles…

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Nous allons les repousser autant que possible. En revanche, je vous assigne une mission bien particulière !

\- Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Fuyez !

\- Mais, je…

\- Ce n'est pas à votre honneur. Ce n'est pas dans le règlement de la Flotte, je le sais j'en ai fait écrire une partie ! Mais il faut que quelqu'un s'en tire, surtout avec un canon projetant le Feu de St-Elme. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en équiper d'autres cuirassés, nous pensions avoir le temps, que jamais la guerre… Colonel Zéro, retrouvez votre ami Pirate, je me suis laissé dire qu'il avait remis une carte de visite à sa manière en atomisant une base Illumidas ! Lui pourra vous aider, pas nous. Bon voyage !

\- A vos ordres ! se raidit Warius en un salut impeccable.

Sur le seuil, le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Mais je reviendrai ! promit-il. Et nous serons à nouveau libres. Et ce grâce à mon ami Pirate !

La poche de Résistance de Milkor n'était pas la plus importante de la zone galactique, mais la plus proche des coordonnées de l'atomisation de la base Illumidas.

Servan avait soumis ses observateurs à la question.

\- Destruction confirmée ?

\- Oui, chef !

\- C'était l' _Arcadia_?

\- Oui, chef !

\- Et la communication envoyée au Dasmolk de Feydar Zone, elle venait du capitaine Albator ?

\- Oui, chef !

\- C'est impossible, souffla Etyne, une femme aux boucles blond vénitien. Albator est mort !

\- Mais depuis quelques temps un autre le remplace. Et son _Arcadia_ ne souffre aucune contestation possible, gronda Servan. Là-bas, dans la mer d'étoiles, il y a un Albator ! Si seulement il pouvait réussir là où son père a été pris au piège… Si seulement il pouvait nous libérer !

\- Aucune chance, nous ne sommes que d'insignifiantes unités, il a son combat, reprit Etyne. Nous suivrons ses exploits via les informations, du moins celles que les troupes de perturbations de communications de l'Imperator ne pourront empêcher de filtrer.

Servan eut un infime sourire.

\- Albator est de retour, nous avons un espoir, comme ce n'avait plus été envisageable depuis près de vingt ans !

\- Mon grand rêveur, murmura Etyne en embrassant son mari. Mais ne pèse aucun espoir sur cet Albator, les Illumidas sont trop forts. Toi et moi ne connaîtrons jamais le retour de la liberté. Aussi, il y a une décision à prendre pour l'enfant que je porte. Je refuse de le mettre au monde dans cet univers de folie !

\- Tu es…

\- Oui. Un accident. Mais nous devrons en parler, plus tard. Quand ton Albator aura fini de te faire croire aux miracles !

Mais loin de la discussion présente, Servan avait posé sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, encore plus pétri d'espoirs que jamais.

Albator bloqua sa grande barre en bois, maintenant ainsi le cap sur la destination de son cuirassé vert.

\- Tu me confirmes toutes tes indications, Toshiro ?

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Bien. On doit se poser pour réfléchir à la suite. On ne peut pas toujours agir selon mes élans de folie !

\- Heureux de t'entendre avoir des propos cohérents et réfléchis, dû presque sourire le Grand Ordinateur de l' _Arcadia_. Mais, concrètement, on fait quoi ?

\- Nous allons vraiment nous poser sur la planète la plus proche, nous avons quelques réparations à effectuer, et j'ai à étudier l'enregistrement de l'attaque de la base Illumidas. J'ai encore de l'expérience à prendre, puisque ce coup de poker a fonctionné ! Je dois être digne de mon père. Et j'ai beau être jeune, j'espère pouvoir, si pas égaler sa légende, du moins la toucher du bout de mes doigts maladroits.

\- Tu as déjà tout gagné, Albator, fit encore Toshiro. Mais tu dois le prouver à la face de tous les univers ! Et nous serons tous là pour le faire.

\- Merci, les amis. Où nous arrêtons-nous ?

\- Planète PK-33. Et la poche de Résistance locale est dirigée par un certain Servan.

\- Nous serons bientôt à destination, conclut Albator. Le combat final se profile, je compte bien en être !

Et le grand Pirate brun, borgne et balafré, eut un large sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Timpo avait déboulé dans le souterrain servant de hall d'entrée au QG de la poche de Résistance de PK-33.

\- Il est là ! Il est là ! L' _Arcadia_ s'est posé sur une mesa en-dehors de la galactopole ! Il était invisible, mais l'écho de ses réacteurs était identifiable, venu du passé !

Servan tressaillit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible… souffla-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Etyne.

\- Et si c'était vrai ? murmura la jeune femme.

\- Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux ! Je dois aller à cette mesa ! Bien que je doute que l' _Arcadia_ embauche, même si on escaladait les falaises entourant l'endroit où il s'est arrêté !

Etyne fronça ses sourcils roux foncés.

\- Comme si ces Pirates allaient t'attendre ? remarqua-t-elle. Ils ne sont sérieusement pas là pour toi car je doute qu'ils soient seulement au courant de l'existence de notre poche de Résistance…

\- Je me doute bien que nous ne sommes que des moucherons. Mais là c'est le jeune capitaine Albator ! Si j'en ai l'occasion, j'ai à lui présenter mes respects, et lui offrir les services de notre petite organisation !

\- En dépit de toutes ces années d'occupation Illumidas, même si tu as l'âge d'être mon père, tu as gardé plus d'innocence au cœur que moi, fit Etyne en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- Voir un Albator, mon rêve depuis toujours. Je suis né avec la légende du père, et je revis depuis celle du fils ! Je ne peux manquer ce rendez-vous !

\- Rapporte-moi un selfie, plaisanta Etyne.

En tenue de voyage, sac au dos, Servan quitta rapidement l'abri en sous-sol.

* * *

Après avoir rapidement avalé son petit déjeuner, Albator avait trouvé Jei Mori dans son antichambre, venue lui faire le matinal compte-rendu des réparations après l'éperonnage ordonné sur le coup de l'émotion.

\- En fait, notre coque n'est que peu endommagée, aucun de nos systèmes internes n'a subi de dommages, renseigna la magnifique blonde au regard bleu marine, en combinaison rose qui dénotait avec son tempérament de guerrière de feu. Toshiro étudie surtout les phases de notre opération pour avoir achevé la base Illumidas, afin d'affiner ses conseils stratégiques. Bien qu'il semble que tu n'en aies nulle besoin car cette éperonnage était de toute beauté et digne de ta famille !

\- Merci, Jei. Mais je ne me sentirai jamais sûr de moi. Pas sans l'ombre de mon père.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi cette halte ? intervint Toshiro. PK-33 n'a rien de vraiment particulier. Et certainement pas les ressources pour nos réparations…

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune Pirate borgne et balafré. J'ai juste eu la sensation qu'il fallait que je vienne ! Y a-t-il une poche de Résistance ici ? Que nous puissions prendre quelques contacts ? Même si depuis que mon père a disparu…

\- Il y a des sympathisants de la bannière de la liberté, ajouta l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_. Mais je ne sais s'ils se souviennent de ton père, de ses convictions…

\- Un homme s'approche, escaladant la falaise ! intervint Jei depuis la passerelle qu'elle venait tout juste de rejoindre.

\- Il est seul ?

\- Oui ?

\- Mais que peut-il espérer en venant ? Se faire embaucher ? Je suis complet !

Albator s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Je l'attends. Cet homme est d'ici, il ne peut que nous être utile… Et nous avons besoin d'appuis !

\- Comment ?

\- Toshiro, nous pouvons atomiser des bases, mais des attaques au sol peuvent nous aider à un point inimaginable ! Cet homme, et peut-être son réseau… J'espère… Si les infos dans tes mémoires sont à jour, Toshy !

\- Servan était un ami de ton père, Junior.

\- Et je ne suis pas mon père… Hormis l'Imperator, même si c'est le plus important – je doute que quiconque me reconnaisse mon ascendance… Aucune importance, au final, je suis moi !

* * *

Servan avait atteint le sommet de la mesa, face à l'imposant _Arcadia_ qui ne lui déroulait aucune passerelle, ne donnant même aucun signe de vie extérieur d'ailleurs.

-Capitaine Albator ! hurla-t-il comme si sa voix pouvait porter jusqu'à l'intérieur du cuirassé.

Du ventre de l' _Arcadia_ se détacha la passerelle, s'ouvrant à son maximum.

Une silhouette noire était la seule visible, sa cape noire claquant dans le vent fort des sommets.

\- Capitaine Albator ! répéta Servan en agitant les bras, comme si on pouvait le louper dans l'environnement désert.

\- Vous êtes Servan, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes vraiment Albator ? Vous êtes tellement jeune, oh oui si jeune... !

\- On me l'a déjà faite, grinça le Pirate borgne et balafré. Bienvenue à bord. Il me semble que nous avons mutuellement des choses à nous apprendre.

Servan prit une bonne inspiration et fit ses premiers sur le pont d'envol de l' _Arcadia_.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Clio avait servi les verres puis s'était poliment retirée pour laisser les deux hommes en tête à tête.

\- Alors, vous êtes un autre ami du passé de mon père ? avait commencé le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Oui. Albator Senior n'a passé qu'un week-end dans ma cache, mais il a laissé un souvenir pour toute la vie, et pas seulement pour ma génération !

\- Comme d'hab.… Il a fait toutes ses preuves, moi je suis à peine né Pirate, si on peut dire. Me reconnaissez-vous comme allié ?

Servan sursauta.

\- Mais c'est nous qui sommes ahuris et aux anges que vous soyiez venu ! Vos exploits, ils font déjà le tour des Poches de Résistance ! Vous êtes connu et reconnu, Junior ! Et nos organisations, à leur humble niveau, sont à votre service, capitaine !

\- Merci. Je n'osais en espérer tant en approchant de PK-33, avoua le jeune homme brun balafré. Toute aide sera précieuse. Kei a eu beau me confier un cuirassé irradiant de puissance, il ne pourra seul venir à bout de la flottille Illumidas… Et je ne sais pas si même avec toutes nos forces réunies…

Servan leva la main pour interrompre son interlocuteur dont l'âme noircissait avec les événements de sa jeune vie.

\- Toutes les Poches de Résistances sont en connexion. Ce que vous me direz, ou me tairez, ce jour sera transmis depuis la mienne à toutes les autres ! Vous avez l'espace, nous avons les bas-fonds et nous pouvons saper les forces en surface des Illumidas ! Mais nous ne réussirons jamais sans appui aérien… Il nous faut votre assistance, capitaine Albator !

\- Et sur ce point, je n'ai pas à être seul, sinon ce sera également trop juste…

\- Je compte pour du beurre ? jeta une voix jeune mais assurée, et très familière pour le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Commandant Zéro !

* * *

\- Colonel, je te prie, rectifia l'officier de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. Au contraire de toi, j'augmente en grade pour services rendus, moi !

\- Toujours à te regarder le nombril, Warius.

Mais Albator redevint sérieux dans la foulée.

\- Mais si tu es là, ce n'est pas bon pour ta patrie ! Est-ce que les Illumidas ?

\- Ils se rapprochent. Ils sont même peut-être déjà là. Notre Doyen m'a enjoint, ordonné, de fuir, pour revenir sauver les miens. Mais je ne le pourrai jamais. Pas tout seul…

\- Tout comme moi, reconnut à nouveau Albator. Même combat, Warius ?

\- Oui, Albator ! Mon _Karyu_ et son équipage sont à ton service !

\- Merci. Ton Feu de St-Elme va bien nous aider, si tu vas au bout de cet engagement qui n'a rien à voir avec celui du Militaire que tu es !

\- J'ai fait une croix sur cette partie de vie de Militaire. Je n'ai plus de patrie, mais je dois me battre pour elle, encore et toujours, tant que je serai en vie ! Je comprends enfin ton engagement, Albator : pour cette Terre qui est la tienne même si elle ne t'a pas vu naître ! Tu y as tant de souvenirs, d'attache sentimentale peut-être ? Moi, j'ai Marina Oki à ce bord, mais toi… ?

\- J'espère avoir un cœur qui bat à l'unisson du mien sur une planète d'une de mes précédentes escales ! Mais le temps est aux combats, nous ne pouvons nous attendrir, en rien, à aucun moment ! Sois avec moi, Warius, sans ta hiérarchie, sans ton foutu règlement, simplement en guerrier ! Je ne tolérerai aucun autre allié à mes côtés !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Albator, promit Warius.

\- En ce cas, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à planifier une contre-offensive et défaire l'Imperator Zone ! rugit Albator.

* * *

Etyne ouvrit des yeux ronds à la vue de l'invité que son compagnon ramenait.

\- Oh…

\- Je suis le capitaine Albator ! Quelqu'un voulait un selfie ?

\- J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je ne pensais même pas que mon amour vous joindrait ! Vous êtes si…

\- Non, pas un mot sur mon âge. Je suis assez épidermique sur le sujet !

\- Oh, vous êtes impressionnant, souffla Etyne.

\- Je suis le fils de mon père, je suis moi. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à le répéter à chaque rencontre… Servan ?

\- L'info a déjà été transmise aux Poches de Résistances des univers. Vous serez reconnu pour votre infinie valeur, capitaine Albator !

\- Merci.

\- Comme vous disiez à mon arrivée sur l' _Arcadia_ : nous avons beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre ! Permettez-moi à présent à vous parler de notre quotidien, car vous avez quitté le vôtre depuis tant de mois, et vous devez vous angoisser pour vos proches.

\- C'est peu de le dire… Kei…

\- Votre mère ?

\- Des nouvelles ? s'angoissa Albator.

\- Non, aucune. A présent, avant de parler de quoi que ce soit, dînons. Ce sera frugal, je m'en excuse.

\- Cela m'ira parfaitement !

Albator et Servan échangèrent un sourire enfin entièrement complice, alliés et unis pour les combats à venir !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

De fait, cela avait été un buffet froid qui avait été proposé à Albator, et la compagnie de visages nouveaux avait contribué à rendre la soirée agréable. Et cela avait été sans aucune appréhension que le jeune homme était demeuré dans le QG de Servan pour y passer la nuit.

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner plus que léger qui lui avait laissé l'estomac dans les talons, mais il n'aurait jamais songé à se plaindre un seul instant car ses priorités étaient bien plus sérieuses.

A l'aube, Jei avait rejoint le sol de PK-33 et les coordonnées du QG de Servan et d'Etyne. Océalyne Bhon l'accompagnait.

\- Toshiro n'a plus besoin de moi. Comme s'il avait jamais eu besoin d'une assistance ! sourit la jeune femme rousse.

\- Mais bien qu'il soit de métal, il apprécie la compagnie, assura Albator. Et il estime à sa juste valeur le génie de votre esprit !

\- Et moi j'aime un esprit rigoureux, de bon sens, et combattif. Et venons-en au tutoiement, les politesses me gonflent quand on est embarqué sur le même cuirassé ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression que le courant passait bien entre nous. Je me trompe ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et c'est bien parce que tu me plais que je dois te garder à distance ! Une malédiction de famille : les femmes que nous aimons n'ont guère d'avenir !

\- Mais elles donnent naissance à de nouvelles générations. Je crois que je comprends ce sacrifice. Mais je n'abuserai pas de ta jeunesse, Albator. Je suis venue pour causer boulot, aussi je ne ferai plus que cela.

\- Merci, murmura le jeune homme, soulagé – et dépité tout à la fois d'avoir semblait-il refusé une offre servie sur un plateau !

Jei Mori prit son capitaine par le bras.

\- Servan va nous exposer les ressources dont il dispose. Ouvre bien tes oreilles !

\- Warius ?

\- Il nous entend en audioconférence !

\- Bien. Warius, tu pourras intervenir à tout instant.

\- Je n'y entends rien en piraterie. Je te laisse la direction, Albator.

\- Je ferai le mieux.

\- J'aime entendre cela. Il y a quelques mois tu aurais dit « au mieux ». Là, tu prends tes responsabilités et tu te découvres l'envergure qui a toujours été la tienne ! Et je suis à tes côtés, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Si tu réussis, je pourrai rentrer dans ma République Indépendante, libérée.

\- Tu me charges d'une telle responsabilité, Warius… Ta République…

\- Je te la confie, car tu es le seul à oser et avoir les moyens de te dresser contre cet infâme Imperator. Vas-y, capitaine Albator, nous sommes derrière et surtout à tes côtés !

Appréciant et angoisse par la confiance mise en lui, Albator s'assit à la table de réunion afin de faire le premier grand point de sa vengeance pour libérer les mers d'étoiles et redorer si tant que possible le nom des von Shurkelheim dont il était le dernier descendant vivant.

La réunion touchait à sa fin quand Servan prit un document qu'une de ses coursières lui avait apporté.

\- Regardez ce qu'un de mes hommes a trouvé il y a seulement quelques jours, s'inquiéta-t-il en tendant le document au grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

A la stupéfaction de son hôte, Albator eut un petit rire.

\- Oh, j'ai mon propre avis de recherche ! Et la photo est pratiquement la même que celle qui était sur les avis de traque de mon père ! Les Illumidas de l'Imperator m'a même attribué le même numéro de matricule : S.00999 !

\- Quoi, ça vous fait vraiment plaisir, capitaine ?

\- Disons que ça m'indique que je touche du bout des doigts la légende de mon père !

Le jeune homme redevint sérieux dans la foulée.

\- Cela signifie aussi que Feydar Zone me considère comme un ennemi qu'il ne faut plus négliger. Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il ne se trompe pas !

Une détermination, froide et intense, illumina la prunelle marron du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes bien le fils de votre père, capitaine Albator ! lança Etyne avec elle du respect dans son propre regard. Mon mari et moi n'hésitons pas à vous confier nos secrets et à vous offrir le réseau d'activités de notre organisation.

\- Et moi je peux vous assurer que les Poches de Résistance de la mer d'étoiles vous assisteront de tous leurs moyens, capitaine.

\- Merci, fit Albator, profondément touché.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Allergique à désormais se rendre sur un cuirassé Militaire, fut-il allié, cela avait été à Warius de faire l'effort d'aller sur l' _Arcadia_ , toujours posé, invisible, sur le sol de PK-33.

\- J'ai constaté qu'à un moment donné des explications de Servan tu as interrompu unilatéralement la connexion, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je ne peux pas trahir ce que j'ignore. Je préfère laisser ces conspirations à ceux de l'ombre. Même si c'est pour la bonne cause que je suis passé de ton côté, mes insignes ne souffrent aucune compromission quand je reviendrai dans ma République délivrée !

\- Je comprends. C'est tout à ton honneur. J'apprécie que tu nous aies retrouvés. Mais, détrompe-moi d'un doute : si tu es parvenu à mes coordonnées, Jei Mori y serait-elle pour quelque chose ?

\- Elle n'a effectivement jamais désactivé sa balise Militaire. Mais rassure-toi, Albator, ajouta précipitamment Warius devant la mine tirée par son interlocuteur borgne et balafré : la fréquence est uniquement réservée à la Flotte de ma République Indépendante, personne ne peut l'intercepter, je t'assure.

\- Rien n'est inviolable, Toshiro pourrait te le confirmer ! grinça encore Albator. Tu as fait courir un risque insensé à mon _Arcadia_!

\- Tu renvoies Jei sur le _Karyu_?

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle fait une sacrée paire avec Océalyne.

Warius ne put retenir un clin d'œil.

\- Elle te plait sacrément, cette jeune femme !

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! jeta très, trop rapidement, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps et encore moins la tête à faire des galipettes ! Sans compter que vu sa position sociale elle n'a vraiment rien à faire d'un Pirate entamant juste sa vie d'adulte !

\- L'amour n'a que faire du nombre d'années au compteur ! Marina est centenaire et moi trentenaire !

\- Je ne pense pas que nous puissions comparer ces expériences. Et puis surtout, je ramènerai Océalyne Bhon chez elle à la fin de cette aventure et moi je rentrerai sans nul doute sur Technologia !

\- A ta guise, jeune Pirate. Mais attends-toi à des surprises.

\- Je ne veux pour surprise que celle où Feydar Zone sera défait et payera pour l'assassinat de mon père et de tout son équipage !

\- Et je t'y aiderai, Albator.

\- Merci, mon ami.

\- Et maintenant, quelles sont tes intentions ? s'enquit le colonel du _Karyu_.

\- Je vais prendre la direction de la Terre !

* * *

Dans sa majestueuse toge, l'Imperator Feydar Zone faisait les cent pas dans son Planétarium qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur les zones de la mer d'étoiles, au gré de ses envies.

\- Guendon ! aboya-t-il.

Le stratège Illumidas répondit presqu'immédiatement à l'appel de son autorité suprême, se présentant dans la salle, s'inclinant légèrement.

\- A vos ordres, Imperator. Qu'y a-t-il pour vous être agréable ?

\- Après la destruction de la station spatiale, Junior a disparu à nouveau. Mais cette fois, je doute qu'il disparaisse pour des mois ! Il est revenu pour sa vengeance et il ne me laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à être parvenu à moi.

\- Il n'y arrivera jamais, Imperator ! assura l'officier au teint verdâtre. Notre flotte et tous vos cuirassés de dernière génération sont entre ce gamin et vous !

\- Mais j'y compte bien, gronda Feydar Zone. Je ne me suis pas défait du père pour que Junior vienne me les briser ! Il a beau avoir un _Arcadia_ pourvu des ultimes technologies, il est seul ! Je règne sur les mers d'étoiles si chères au cœur de ces balafrés, et personne ne me retirera ce pouvoir, je l'ai gagné de haute lutte et je suis le seul digne de décider pour toutes ces populaces inférieures !

\- Mes ordres, mon Imperator ?

\- Prends une escadrille de Stalzart et concocte-moi des rangées de défense de la planète chérie des Albator. Moi je m'occupe de l'arrière garde, même s'il n'y a aucune chance pour que Junior puisse percer tes lignes, Guendon ! La Terre est mon territoire désormais, et je ne rendrai cette autorité à personne d'autre !

\- Je pars immédiatement.

\- Et ne revenez pas défait, sinon je vous flingue moi-même !

Guendon se retira, soulagé que les longues mèches qui balayaient son visage dissimulaient les éclats haineux de ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Toshiro avait guidé Jei jusqu'à sa salle où se trouvait présentement le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Oui, Lieutenante Mori ? s'enquit Albator. Un souci ?

\- Le vol se déroule tranquillement. Sinon, avant même que je ne le sache, je suis sûre que Toshiro m'aurait devancée de quelques fractions de secondes dans l'alerte, sourit la jolie blonde. Je me posais juste une question.

\- Parlez Jei.

\- Notre voyage de retour vers la Terre nous fait passer à proximité de Technologia… Pourquoi ne pas faire une halte ? Et si pas délivrer votre planète natale du blocus Illumidas, peut-être tenter de contacter votre mère ?

\- Je n'ai déjà que trop attiré l'attention sur Technologia. Je ne peux pas y retourner, ça condamnerait la planète que j'aime par-dessus tout ! Je vais encore devoir prendre sur moi et attendre de serrer ma mère dans mes bras.

Albator détourna un instant le regard, tournant même le dos à Jei pour s'approcher de la colonne du Grand Ordinateur et appuyer ses mains sur le métal comme pour se donner une contenance qu'il ne ressentait plus.

« Tu me manques trop, maman ! Devoir patienter, je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force… Et puis, est-ce que Technologia, sous ses protections qui tiennent bon face aux flottilles de Zone, n'est peut-être pas tombée et que rien n'a filtré ? Je le redoute ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de mettre la planète et ses habitants plus en péril encore en allant voler à ces coordonnées ! ».

Le jeune homme pris une bonne inspiration, se retourna.

\- Excusez mon incorrection, Lieutenante Mori. Je devais faire le point avec moi-même ! Je suis à présent tout à vous !

\- Vraiment ? plaisanta la jeune femme, avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Désolé, jeta rapidement le grand Pirate balafré en réalisant le double sens de son propos innocent à la base. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser…

Jei eut un éclatant sourire.

\- Une belle rousse ne serait pas contre cette offre, glissa-t-elle, avant de devenir à nouveau pivoine au niveau des joues !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous pouvez parler, laissa froidement tomber Albator. J'ai un plan de bataille à élaborer. Et ni l'Imperator ni les Illumidas ne me laisseront approcher de la Terre sans tenter de m'arrêter !

Albator fit la grimace.

\- Je protégerai ce cuirassé, ceux qui s'y trouvent. Je vous en donne ma parole, Lieutenante Mori. Warius ne me pardonnerait jamais…

\- Nous veillerons, intervint Toshiro.

\- Je fais entière confiance à vous deux, assura la jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose. Je retourne à mon poste !

\- Océalyne Bhon ? questionna Albator.

\- Servan lui a transmis un dossier qu'elle potasse depuis que nous avons quitté PK-33.

\- Bien.

Dans l'envol de son ample cape ébène doublée de rouge, Albator quitta la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

* * *

En un geste infiniment élégant, Océalyne retira ses demi-lunettes.

\- Capitaine.

\- Je vous dérange, je devine que vous avez du boulot. Mais bien qu'en dise le colonel sur le fait d'ignorer les infos qu'on ne peut révéler sous la torture ou autres plus traîtres, j'aimerais savoir à quoi vous travaillez ! ?

\- J'ai à centraliser toutes les communications entre les Poches de Résistances – de tous les peuples anéantis sous la coupe des Illumidas puis de Zone. Je centralise tout ici, afin de coordonner une éventuelle frappe commune ! Mais rien n'est sûr, rien n'est possible à l'heure actuelle. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

\- Bien. Voilà votre tâche, Océalyne.

\- Merci.

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa.

\- Ma planète, ma famille ? Ont-ils une chance ? murmura-t-elle. J'ai laissé tout mon passé derrière moi !

\- Et l'avenir nous attend, gronda Albator. Bien que j'espère que ce futur sera plus paisible ! Mais je ne peux promettre des jours fastes où le lait et le miel pourraient couler ! Je suis un Pirate et je ne connais plus que cette méthode, mes années à l'Académie me semblent si loin… Mais c'est avec mes propres armes que je vais me battre, qui sait, ça pourrait surprendre Feydar Zone ! Je ne suis pas mon père, et c'est en cela qu'il se trompe, avec son avis de recherche et j'espère ses stratégies sur ma personnalité et mes aptitudes au combat – je n'ai piqué que l'éperonnage à mon père !

\- Cette attaque, affolante d'efficacité et de destruction !

\- Merci.

Océalyne se leva, s'approchant à pas lents, ses talons vertigineux claquant sur le sol de métal.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? souffla Albator.

\- Ce dont j'ai envie depuis un bon moment !

Et la jeune femme embrassa l'homme de ses rêves de toute la fougue de son amour.

Y répondant, sans plus réfléchir, Albator rendit le baiser le plus passionné qu'il ait jamais reçu, et souleva la jeune femme entre ses bras pour l'emmener vers sa chambre dont les portes se refermèrent de façon hermétique !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

L'Imperator Feydar Zone était en vidéoconférence avec Guendon quand un troisième interlocuteur intervint dans la conversation.

\- Ici le convoi d'approvisionnement XD-726.

\- Il a quitté la Terre il y a trois semaines, renseigna Guendon, le stratège Illumidas. Ce convoi doit ravitailler ma planète natale.

\- Et il sera le dernier car je refuse de piller davantage les réserves de nourriture et de matières premières de la Terre et des colonies terriennes, gronda l'Imperator.

\- Mais sans cet apport les civils Illumidas mourront de faim !

\- Pas mon problème, jeta Feydar Zone. Pourquoi me dérangez-vous, convoi SC-726 ?

\- L' _Arcadia_ nous attaque !

Feydar esquissa un sourire carnassier.

\- On dirait que sans le vouloir Junior joue dans mon camp, gloussa-t-il. Dernier convoi, en effet, Guendon.

\- Vous voulez nous condamner ? s'insurgea ce dernier.

\- Ce ne sont que des civils, rétorqua froidement l'Imperator des univers. Les militaires forment mes régiments et mes escadrilles. Et eux sont tous dans des colonies fertiles et ne manqueront de rien.

\- Mais nos civils ! se révolta encore Guendon.

\- Des faibles, des jeunes et des vieux. Ils ne sont d'aucune utilité, siffla Feydar Zone, impitoyable.

\- Nos femmes sont sur notre planète ! s'affola complètement Guendon. Sans nos femmes, nous…

\- Il y a assez de femelles dans la mer d'étoiles, fit Feydar Zone, négligent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas compatibles, biologiquement parlant…

\- Pas mon problème, conclut l'Imperator. Et la destruction du convoi n'est pas l'info qu'il faut retirer de son anéantissement !

\- Ah oui, quoi d'autre donc ? souffla Guendon, son teint devenu plus livide que jamais.

\- Que l' _Arcadia_ se dirige bel et bien vers la Terre ! se réjouit Feydar Zone. Et donc, comme pour le paternel, je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'il se pointe pour l'atomiser de toutes nos forces réunies. Je l'ai déjà fait, et ça a réussi ! Je ne vais pas me priver de recommencer !

Feydar Zone éclata de rire, de bonheur anticipé.

\- Fin de communication, Guendon. Continuez de diriger mes escadrilles de traque et retenez-moi l' _Arcadia_ le plus longtemps possible, même si vous devez tous y rester jusqu'au dernier !

\- A vos ordres, Imperator, fit docilement le stratège Illumidas.

* * *

La main serrée sur l'une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois, Albator observait les épaves du convoi de ravitaillement.

\- Toshiro, tu me confirmes bien qu'il n'y avait que des Mécanoïdes à bord ? Je n'ai tué personne ? Les vies mécaniques sont précieuses aussi, mais là je n'avais pas le choix ni la possibilité de les épargner…

\- Je te répète mon info d'avant ton assaut, Junior : le convoi était entièrement automatisé. Les Illumidas n'ont plus assez de militaires pour en dispersés sur des convois. Les femmes de leur peuple sont sur leur planète et eux sont partis depuis si longtemps. Même si de jeunes recrues viennent grossir leurs rangs, ils ne produisent que trop faiblement la nouvelle génération. Les Illumidas d'origine, de ton père, disparaissent les uns après les autres, de façon naturelle ou tombant sous les coups des Poches de Résistance ou sous les tiens, Junior !

\- Je ne peux pas me réjouir de l'extinction d'un peuple, même si c'est celui des ennemis héréditaires de ma famille !

\- Tu es si jeune, Albator. Tu as tellement de cœur ! Tu ne peux pas les plaindre. Car si les femmes Illumidas procréaient à vitesse vertigineuse, nous serions tous très mal !

\- Je veux défaire Feydar Zone, ses sbires Illumidas, mais à la loyale !

Le Grand Ordinateur de l' _Arcadia_ clignota furieusement.

\- C'était aussi l'intention de ton père ! rugit quasiment Toshiro. Il n'a pas utilisé la sphère toute-puissante, cadeau d'une Déesse, pour se battre. Feydar Zone n'a pas eu cette retenue. Et ton père, son équipage et son cuirassé, ils sont…

Le jeune homme borgne et balafré, tout de noir vêtu, drapé dans son ample cape de suie doublée de rouge eut un autre cri.

\- Je suis au courant, Toshy ! Kei, ma maman, elle m'a tout raconté avant que je ne m'envole avec un cuirassé qui n'était pas un de la flotte de Technologia qui m'avait donné mes premiers galons !

\- Et il faut que nous ne subissions pas le même sort… Mais je ne sais pas comment… Notre approche est tellement flagrante… J'ai commis une terrible erreur de jeunesse. J'espère qu'on ne le paiera pas au prix fort, comme mon père…

\- Je crois, moi, que nous aurons un coup de pouce, se radoucit soudain Toshiro.

Survenue de nulle part, une boule de feu apparut devant le cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, absorbant ce dernier et disparaissant ensuite avec lui, l'escamotant purement et simplement de la mer d'étoiles !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Océalyne tendit un verre d'eau à celui qui était désormais son amant.

\- Ca va te faire du bien.

Albator cligna de l'œil.

\- Cette boule de feu, j'ai vu l'écho de l'image sur un des écrans de la salle de Toshiro, puis je ne me souviens plus de rien…

\- Cette boule vous a mis KO, Toshy et toi, et elle nous a amenés ici.

\- Où ça, ici ? grogna Albator en finissant de recouvrer ses esprits, se relevant d'un lit spacieux presque prévu pour quatre, dans une chambre elle aussi surdimensionnée ! Oui, où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cette créature lumineuse, dorée, je n'ai jamais croisé une telle chose ! Mais j'étais trop inquiète pour réfléchir ! Et puis, les Suivantes de cette Déesse ont dit que nous n'étions pas prisonniers !

Le jeune homme se leva, rassuré de se sentir stable sur ses jambes.

\- La porte ?

\- Nous sommes libres, Albator, sauf qu'on ne peut pas s'évader d'un endroit divin !

\- Je ne comprends pas… Toshiro ?

\- Je me suis réactivé, depuis un moment déjà. Je vais à nouveau te guider, Junior. Nous sommes, en dépit des apparences, dans le lieu le plus sûr de la mer d'étoiles ! Nous sommes sur la planète idéale de ton père !

\- La Déesse Dorée ? souffla Albator.

\- Oui.

* * *

Apparaissant dans un halo lumineux, entourée de ses Suivantes, la Déesse Dorée se matérialisa au sommet d'un escalier majestueux et doré.

\- Bienvenue à vous, Albator Junior. Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de surprises et surtout très talentueux !

Sceptre en main, l'utilisant comme une canne bien qu'elle n'ait bien évidemment besoin d'aucun appui, la Déesse s'approcha, descendant les escaliers avec majesté.

\- Je suis comme mon père, je vais vers la Terre, affronter Zone et les Illumidas. Et je ne retiendrai rien ! Et vous, ne me retenez pas, je vous prie.

\- Pourquoi, vous prendriez la poudre d'escampette sans mon autorisation ? fit la douce voix de la Déesse Dorée. Et je m'appelle aussi Lumiane.

\- Comme si je pouvais avoir l'audace de… Pourquoi nous avoir kidnappés ?

\- Vous êtes tous libres, je pensais pourtant que cette jeune Humaine Océalyne aurait fait passer le message.

\- Je l'ai surtout constaté par moi-même, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Albator. Vous me voulez quelque chose de précis, mais quoi donc ? Pas plus que mon père, je ne me servirai pas de la puissance de votre Feu du Ciel contre Feydar Zone.

\- Et c'est en n'utilisant pas cette sphère que votre père a disparu dans une boule de feu qui n'est pas loin d'égaler la mienne, sauf que désorienter quelques vaisseaux Illumidas, je ne recoure pas à la violence.

\- Et je répète que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me retardez ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de courir face aux troupes que l'Imperator n'aura pas manqué de masser pour me faire face, mais j'ai à régler mes comptes.

\- La vengeance, même légitime, n'est pas la plus noble des motivations, remarqua Lumiane. Est-ce tout ce qui vous motive, Junior ? poursuivit-elle en tournant autour de son interlocuteur borgne et balafré, l'enivrant un peu du délicieux parfum qu'elle portait.

Albator fit quelques pas, rassemblant ses idées.

\- Je veux venger l'assassinat de mon père, bien évidemment. Mais j'ai à poursuivre son œuvre, à délivrer les mers d'étoiles des Illumidas et du fou furieux qui les a rendus aussi esclaves que ceux qu'ils avaient envahi par le passé. Des ères de paix, ça n'existe que dans les fictions, mais au moins sans les Illumidas et Zone, les peuples auront retrouvé leur libre arbitre. Et si tout foire, ils le feront en toute connaissance de cause, je n'aurai rien à y voir, et je ne prendrai certainement pas la place de Zone !

\- Je ne l'ignorais pas. Votre cœur est pur, Junior, et j'en ai ressenti les battements jusque dans mon Sanctuaire. Voilà la raison de mon déplacement pour vous subtiliser un moment à la mer d'étoiles.

\- Mais pourquoi ! ? continua de s'insurger le jeune homme. Tant que je suis retenu, pendant ce temps Zone et ses troupes, contre la République Indépendante, contre Technologia… Je ne peux plus attendre !

\- Si ce n'était pas important, je ne me serais pas manifestée pour vous contraindre à reste de force sur ma planète. Et, quoi que tu en penses, quelle que soit la façon dont tu me juges, je vais te faire le même cadeau qu'à ton père, à toi de l'utiliser comme tu l'entendes, reprit la Déesse D'or en passant au tutoiement.

\- Je ne…

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Mais tu auras justement ton libre arbitre pour décider le moment venu. Car une seconde victoire de Feydar Zone n'est pas envisageable, car là les univers ne s'en remettraient pas !

Apporté par une Suivante, Albator reçut entre ses mains une sphère posée sur un massif socle en argent, le Feu du Ciel n'étant qu'une étincelle encore.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Légère et élégante, Clio remplit les deux verres de vin, ce qui tira un sourire à celui avec lequel elle partageait la bouteille.

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on joue encore à celui qui boit le plus ? fit Albator.

\- Inutile, je gagne toujours ! gloussa la Jurassienne. L'alcool est ma nourriture, je le synthétise instantanément. Toi, tu ne peux que te flinguer la santé !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de vivre très longtemps, assura le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Vu le futur immédiat, moi je m'inquiète plutôt, avoua Clio. Le Feu du Ciel ?

\- Comme je ne cesse de le répéter : je suis le fils de mon père. Et je ne l'utiliserai pas ! Zone a tué mon père a la déloyale, je le battrai à la loyale pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a retardé le châtiment inéluctable que de vingt et un an ! D'ailleurs…

\- Oui, Junior ? interrogea doucement, et même tendrement la Jurassienne.

\- D'ailleurs, il faut impérativement que la paix revienne un tant soit peu dans la mer d'étoiles. Tous les peuples ont le droit d'être libres, quitte à faire leurs propres conneries ! En me mettant au monde, ma mère m'a confié une mission, et je ne faillirai pas !

\- Et moi je ne te quitte pas, jeune Albator.

\- J'apprécie, surtout que le final approche.

La moue un moment chagrine, Albator ramena un sourire sur ses lèvres, levant son verre à la santé à son amie, avant de savourer le vin grand cru.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Guendon subissait le courroux de son Imperator.

\- Junior est de retour ! Il s'est interrompu un moment pour une raison que j'ignore, mais que je peux deviner – celle que j'ai eu la faiblesse de considérer un temps comme mon alliée contre le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ de l'époque. Mais là, il est réapparu, et il n'y a plus que mes forces pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se dresse devant moi !

\- Mes escadrilles sont mobilisées, rappela Guendon. Nous attendons l' _Arcadia_ de canons fermes ! Et cela a déjà fonctionné de façon plus que satisfaisante une fois !

\- Ca, c'était avant… Junior ne tombera pas dans le même piège que son paternel… Sans compter que la Déesse d'Or lui a sûrement confié le Feu du Ciel !

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le stratège Illumidas eut l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Vous avez toujours le vôtre, Imperator ! jeta l'Illumidas en se ranimant comme jamais.

\- J'en ai presque éteint la flamme en ralentissant l' _Arcadia_ , avant que les forces de ton prédécesseur ne l'atomisent, grogna Feydar Zone, poings serrés, le corps tendu sous sa toge qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir les envolées rageuses du temps où il était en costume noir et chemise blanche et chapeau à larges bords vissé sur la tête. Mais depuis vingt et un ans, je pense que cette étincelle s'est régénérée, je vais pouvoir la faire découvrir à Junior ! Il a eu l'orgueil de se croire supérieur à son père, à le surpasser, il va découvrir qu'il a toujours eu tort ! Kei n'a pondu qu'un gosse, le sang dans les veines ne fait pas un Albator, même si c'est sa copie conforme et qu'il a pris de la maturité en souffrant dans sa propre chair. Il demeure un gamin. Et moi j'ai conçu des centaines de cuirassés, élaboré des dizaines d'années de stratégie ! Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! Je me réjouis de l'instant qui approche ! Je vais en profiter jusqu'aux moindres fibres de mon être ! Guendon, part et ne reviens pas sans être victorieux sinon je te tuerai de mes propres mains car tu auras condamné ton propre peuple, moi je n'y serai pour rien !

\- A vos ordres, Imperator.

Mettant fin à la communication par hologramme, Guendon releva la tête comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis près de deux décennies.

« Situation répétée du passé. Mais il se pourrait que la donne change ! Peut-être que ce Junior est moins notre ennemi que vous, et qu'il pourrait avoir de l'aide pour son approche et son combat pour en finir avec les horreurs vomies d'une Terre du passé que vous représentez, Imperator ! ».

* * *

Dans son imposant lit aux montants de bois et dais de velours épais, Albator s'étira sous la couette.

\- J'ai eu froid, et tellement chaud à la fois… J'ai bu sûrement près de deux litres d'eau pétillante !

Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front et sa poitrine, brûlants et mouillés de sueur.

* * *

\- Je n'ai eu que des cauchemars, où je me faisais rabaisser, à l'infini… Ça m'a rappelé les petites classes où j'étais si seul et vulnérable, que j'étais leur souffre-douleur…

\- Les temps ont changé, murmura Jei alors que son capitaine venait de rejoindre la passerelle de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Mais je ne peux oublier les humiliations… Je les ai endurées, j'y ai survécu. Et je suis Albator… J'ai à protéger ces gosses qui me rackettaient et me battaient. Ma mère n'en a jamais su… Il faut vraiment que j'oublie ce passé, que je me concentre sur le futur immédiat comme tu as dit. Je suis prêt !

\- Je sais ! assura la Jurassienne en étreignant les épaules de son ami borgne et balafré, se retirant ensuite pour le laisser à son combat.

Jei serra les poings, souriante.

\- Nous arrivons face à nos ennemis, capitaine ! rugit-elle, elle aussi prête à tous les combats !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Warius grommela.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu joues à apparaître et disparaître ? Et pour suivre, c'était quoi cette boule de feu ?

\- C'était Lumiane, la Déesse Dorée. Mon père l'a cherchée depuis le jour où les Illumidas ont asservi les mondes libres. Mais parce qu'il a refusé d'utiliser la puissance de destruction qu'elle lui avait confiée, il n'a jamais pu revenir sur sa planète idéale, expliqua posément Albator.

\- Ouis-je en déduire qu'elle t'a fait le même présent ? poursuivit Warius, toujours remonté, lui.

Le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Le grincement de dents de Warius vrilla désagréablement les oreilles du grand Pirate balafré.

\- Et tu ne vas pas… marmonna encore l'officier de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- En effet, confirma Albator, l'œil étincelant. La Déesse et sa planète sont pacifiques. Le Feu du Ciel est leur protection, de par la seule réputation de sa puissance en tout premier, pour qu'elles puissent stopper toute attaque, mais en aucun cas porter une offensive !

Warius soupira à nouveau.

\- Mais je suppose toujours que Feydar Zone dispose encore de sa sphère de Feu du Ciel ? Comment comptes-tu contrer cette déferlante de puissance ? Y a-t-il seulement un moyen ?

\- La Déesse m'a dit d'avoir confiance en moi.

\- Ah oui, ça va nous aider super quand on se sera fait balayer d'entrée de jeu !

\- Tu peux encore faire demi tour, Warius. L'avant-garde de la flotte de l'Imperator est encore à quarante-huit heures de notre position.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne te lâcherai pas, quel que soit ce qui nous attende. Mais j'espère que les Poches de Résistance avec lesquelles ton père était en contact pourront envoyer quelques cuirassés en renfort car le rapport de force va être particulièrement inégal !

\- J'ignore à quoi m'attendre. J'aviserai en fonction des circonstances !

\- Espérons que nous en aurons le temps, conclut le colonel du _Karyu_.

* * *

Sur Technologia, à l'abri sous le bouclier formé par les satellites en orbite, Kei Yuki s'était rendue chez Oyla et Kréan von Shurkelheim.

\- Le garçon que tu as mis au monde…

\- … et que vous avez élevé en lui donnant votre nom pour le protéger…

\- Il va se retrouver face à son destin.

\- Il est déjà entré dans la légende.

Kei serra légèrement les poings.

\- Il est arrivé bien plus loin que nous ne pouvions l'espérer ! reprit-elle. J'étais certaine de l'envoyer à la mort, mais il va bel et bien faire face à Feydar Zone, avec en appui l'ombre de son père !

Olya préféra temporiser le soudain enthousiasme de sa blonde amie.

\- Mais ce que nous avons préparé pourrait lui être malgré plus utile que l'aura légendaire de son père ! Vingt et un ans que nous préparons ce projet !

\- Que disent les communiqués des Poches de Résistance ? interrogea Kréan.

\- Elles sont prêtes, renseigna Kei dont le regard bleu brillait de détermination. Elles ont réceptionné nos cadeaux et les dirigent là où tout va se jouer ! Nous ne pouvions faire plus, mais j'ai confiance dans ce projet que nous menons depuis tant d'années !

Kei battit précipitamment des cils.

\- J'espère surtout que la Déesse Dorée a pu entrer en contact avec Albator… Sinon mon grand garçon n'a vraiment aucune chance de s'en sortir !

Oyla et Kréan von Shurkelheim avaient quitté le salon pour enfiler un manteau, Kei les imitant, ayant simplement posé le sien sur un fauteuil à son arrivée.

\- Les quarante-huit heures à venir vont être décisives pour l'avenir des mondes oppressés de la mer d'étoiles, reprit cette dernière. Nous avons à rejoindre le Ministère de la Guerre et à coordonner notre action. Nous n'aurons pas plus le droit de faiblir que mon fils !

\- A lui d'être fier de nous !

\- Ça, sans souci, je suis sûre qu'il l'est déjà et ce depuis bien longtemps !

Conscients que tout allait se jouer en très peu de temps, le trio n'échangea plus une parole, chacun prenant son véhicule pour quitter la villa.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

A bord de son Dasmolk, l'Imperator Zone était en route pour les Crêtes d'Irshik où Guendon son stratège Illumidas avait déployé en éventail ses Stalzart et autres Ships de combat. Au cœur de la flottille, se trouvaient les cuirassés dont le Terrien n'avait cessé de dresser les plans depuis plus de vingt ans.

\- Je décide du lieu, et si je connais mon territoire, j'aurai un avantage sur ce trop jeune capitaine de l' _Arcadia_! avait décrété Guendon quand il avait exposé son plan de bataille.

\- Fais comme tu veux, avait aboyé Feydar Zone. Mais Junior est exclusivement à moi !

\- Vous voulez donc que j'épargne au maximum son vaisseau pour que vous puissiez vous rendre à bord.

\- A moins que tes commandos ne me le ramènent avant. En ce cas, tu pourras atomiser l' _Arcadia_ et il sera à nouveau une épave dérivante pour l'éternité, qui se désintégrera dans le premier soleil rencontré ! s'était réjoui l'Imperator des univers.

Bien que ce ne soient que des Battleship qui l'escortent, Feydar Zone se sentait en parfaite sécurité, confiant en la surpuissance de son Dasmolk et surtout en la réputation qu'il s'était constituée, sachant qu'aucun être sensé ne s'en serait pris directement à lui !

Guendon s'était mis en communication avec son chef des armées.

\- Nous sommes tous en position, Imperator. Au vu des récents cataclysmes cosmiques, ce passage est le seul par lequel le capitaine Albator puisse passer. Il se jette volontairement dans le piège que nous ne lui dissimulons d'ailleurs pas un instant, résuma le stratège Illumidas.

Guendon fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, dans sa vengeance toute personnelle, et après avoir parcouru les galaxies durant des mois pour se rallier de la force de frappe, et ce en pure perte puisqu'il se présente seul, vient-il se suicider sous les tirs de nos canons ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'étonner. Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Junior veut venger son père, cela l'obnubile, cela achève de l'aveugler, et cela a fini par brouiller l'enseignement militaire qu'il a reçu sur sa Technologia. D'ailleurs, dès que j'en aurai fini avec ce vermiceau, j'irai jeter son cadavre aux pieds de sa Kei Yuki de mère ! Ma victoire, avec vingt et un an de retard, sera enfin complète car ce gosse n'aura pas eu le temps de se reproduire à son tour, lui ! Mener une guerre n'autorise guère les galipettes – en y songeant, il serait temps que je mette en route mon héritier !

Et à ces réjouissantes perspectives, Feydar Zone se frotta les mains.

* * *

Albator soupira.

\- J'aurais tellement souhaité que tu ne sois pas à bord lors des jours à venir. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de lieu sûr pour toi, Océalyne. Il n'est évidemment pas envisageable que tu rejoignes ta planète… Selon une vieille réplique, à peine ironique : l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi est celui qui sera le plus exposé !

La jeune femme sourit, appréciant la chaleur des mains gantées du Pirate sur les siennes.

\- Et je réplique en disant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrais être pour le futur immédiat ! Nous avons eu si peu de temps, à peine quelques jours. Mais je suis ta compagne, je t'aime.

\- Et moi, je te protégerai comme il se doit !

Océalyne secoua la tête en signe négatif.

\- Je suis ingénieure, je m'occuperai de ta salle des machines ! Occupe-toi de la stratégie, moi je ferai en sorte que ton cuirassé ne te trahisse pas, et Toshiro m'y aidera !

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, les tourtereaux !

Les voyants de la colonne du Grand Ordinateur clignotèrent tandis que ses circuits émettaient des cliquetis plutôt amusés.

\- Cela fait tellement de bien de revoir du romantisme à ce bord ! Ton père et ta mère se sont tellement évités, recherchés, aimés en se cachant même de leurs amis ! Et ils ont réussi une merveille. Je suis fier d'aller à ce nouveau combat avec toi, Junior !

\- Merci, Toshy. Veille sur Océalyne, elle est le reflet de la prunelle de mon œil unique !

\- Voilà la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais entendue ! murmura Océalyne, profondément touchée. Je suis prête, j'attends mes ordres, capitaine !

Albator ayant rejoint sa passerelle au pas de course, fuyant un appartement trop feutré, et allant au-devant d'un combat aussi rapide que perdu d'avance, Océalyne se permit de laisser se fissurer un instant sa carapace de certitude.

\- Oh oui, que moi aussi, j'aurais voulu que nous ayons plus de temps ! Qu'importe si nous n'avons pas d'avenir, nous aurons l'éternité pour nous !

Clio s'approcha, tendant un plateau où se trouvait un verre. Océalyne eut un léger gloussement.

\- Ne t'en déplaise, j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus fort, remarqua la jeune femme.

Mais la Jurassienne dodelina de la tête.

\- Non, ce verre d'eau est exactement ce qu'il te faut. A présent, pars en salle des machines assister ton compagnon.

Et sans avoir compris le message de la Jurassienne, Océalyne quitta à son tour l'appartement pour prendre son poste.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Les Crêtes d'Irshik ! annonça l'Ame de l' _Arcadia_. Dès que nous aurons contourné cette étoile morte, nous serons face à la flottille de l'Imperator et de ses Illumidas.

\- On va tout donner, d'entrée, vieil ami de la famille. Feydar Zone ?

\- Il se tient prudemment en retrait derrière les rangs des Ships de combat des Illumidas, et de ses propres cuirassés avec équipages Terriens. Je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Vas-y, permit Albator en faisant basculer la fréquence de communication de son oreillette afin qu'il ne soit en liaison qu'avec le Grand Ordinateur.

\- Junior, nous n'atteindrons jamais Zone… Je guiderai l' _Arcadia_ jusqu'à l'extinction de mes systèmes, mais je ne serai pas en mesure de t'amener face au meurtrier de ton père ! Tu ne pourras pas accomplir ton dessein… Zone s'en sortira, encore et…

\- La ferme, Toshiro !

\- De quoi ? s'étrangla le Grand Ordinateur.

\- J'ai confiance.

\- En qui ? Personne ne nous a vraiment assuré de son soutient, et certainement pas en actes ou présences. Quant à ceux de Technologia, leurs préparatifs ne feront pas long feu…

\- La Déesse Dorée m'a demandé d'avoir confiance. Bien que tu parles de la voix de la raison, que le futur que tu me dessines est le seul envisageable, j'ai à tenter ma chance ! Avec ma mère, tu m'as conçu un chef d'œuvre qui ne peut être à son tour voué à la destruction !

Albator marqua un temps d'arrêt, la gorge nouée, attendant de retrouver un timbre assuré.

\- J'ai voulu délivrer les mondes opprimés, j'imagine, mais je n'avais égoïstement en tête que ma vengeance à accomplir ! Et tout va se finir encore plus dans la destruction… Ma quête n'avait rien de glorieux et certainement pas d'estimable. En fait, je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde car je n'ai fait que perpétuer le sillage de sang et de mort de mon père. Si je n'avais entamé cette croisade vouée au massacre, les âmes à ce bord ne verraient pas leur trop jeune vie s'achever… Depuis l'âge de raison, j'ai accusé Feydar Zone d'être un monstre, mais j'en suis un autre !

Depuis le _Karyu_ un appel parvint.

\- Ferme-la, jeune Albator ! Je suis invisible dans ton sillage, et tu ne tomberas seul. Et, pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention que ma carrière se finisse ici ! J'ai à rentrer sur ma planète et à fonder une famille avec Marina ! Alors, cesse tes jérémiades, Junior, et on va à l'affrontement direct !

\- Warius, tu es un…

\- Un trouble-fête de première, et je le revendique ! Paré, capitaine Albator ?

\- Paré, colonel Zéro !

* * *

Toshiro cliqueta doucement pour la seule oreillette d'Océalyne qui vérifiait chaque système et ordinateurs commandant les mécanismes de la salle des machines.

\- Tu es… ?

\- Je viens de faire le test. Oui, je suis enceinte.

\- Désolé de ne pouvoir te féliciter, Océalyne. Même si tous mes circuits s'en réjouissent !

\- Je comprends, Toshy. Tout comme je ne peux certainement pas en parler à Albator ! Pas de répétition du passé, surtout pas ! Je ne sais pas comment Kei Yuki l'a fait, mais je ne survivrais pas à voir l'homme de ma vie mourir sous mes yeux, et de la plus atroce façon possible !

\- Albator l'a fait pour elle et pour leur enfant.

\- Est-ce que cet Albator savait ? souffla la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Nous avions traversé la Voie Lactée, de façon sécurisée ou non. Albator nous a tous fait passer un check-up. C'est là qu'il a su pour Junior – même si ce n'était encore à l'époque qu'une crevette dans le sein doux de sa mère ! Et là, dénué des presciences de Clio, je peux te scanner et je vois cette vie en toi, infime et volontaire !

Océalyne serra les poings.

\- On va se battre, Toshiro !

\- Oh que oui ! Zone a détruit une fois ma famille de cœur, je ne tolérerai pas qu'il recommence ! Et je veillerai sur toi, Océalyne !

\- Fais-moi une promesse.

\- Laquelle ? grinça Toshiro avec réticence.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne trahit jamais mon secret. Albator ne doit jamais savoir ! En ces circonstances, ça le retiendrait peut-être dans ses coups, et au futur, cela le retiendrait de vivre sa vie de Militaire à laquelle il a droit plus que quiconque, et moi je suis fille de Gouverneur !

\- Promis…

Toshiro émit un sifflement.

« Mais j'ai croisé les circuits, ce serment ne compte pas ! Et je vais le prouver directement ».

Le Grand Ordinateur émit un sifflement.

\- Maji !

Le petit ingénieur tressaillit.

\- Oui ?

\- Emmène Océalyne Bhon à un spacewolf, j'ai des coordonnées où elle sera en sécurité, un peuple simple et paisible, où les siens pourront venir la récupérer, quelle que soit l'issue de notre combat inégal.

\- Mais, je refuse ! se récria la jeune femme.

\- Venez, intima l'ingénieur petit par la taille et immense par le talent.

* * *

Jei hoqueta.

\- Capitaine.

\- Oui ?

\- Un spacewolf vient de s'envoler de l' _Arcadia_. Océalyne part…

\- Je n'osais le lui imposer, fit Albator, chagrin. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste. Mais elle a pris la meilleure des décisions, je ne la lui reprocherai pour le peu de temps qui reste…

\- La flotte de l'Imperator est à portée de tir ! jeta Toshiro.

Albator se saisit de la grande barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Bien que le lieu des combats soit à portée, en visuel, Toshiro marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de laisser tomber l'évidence de son annonce :

\- Les Crêtes d'Irshik !

\- Je sais. Je suis aveuglé par ma vengeance mais je sais tracer un plan de vol. Et avec ton assistance, Toshiro, c'était la seule voie possible. Nous voilà face à notre destin. Tout va très rapidement se jouer ! Prêt ?

\- Depuis longtemps !

\- En ce cas, pleine puissance des réacteurs, il ne reste plus qu'une heure de vol avant le rendez-vous avec notre destin !

Le jeune Pirate grinça des dents.

\- J'ai l'impression de rabâcher trop souvent la même rengaine. Et le combat à venir sera aussi bref que décisif, je décevrai tous ceux qui ont cru en moi ! Mais je vais tenter ma chance ! Je ne pourrai pas abandonner le vaisseau pour m'envoler jusqu'à son Dasmolk et aller défier Zone, je périrai avec tous si tel est la fin de mon trop jeune destin !

\- Tu peux arrêter de palabrer et passer à l'action ! ? glapit Warius depuis son _Karyu_. Tes états d'âme, tu me gonfles à un point, Albator !

\- Désolé, Warius. Toi, tu as la certitude de fonder une famille, si les dieux te prêtent vie. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ce rêve sans savoir si c'était possible. Par contre, cela fait que j'ai bien moins que toi à perdre ! Je fonce !

\- Je vole bord à bord avec toi, mon ami !

Et le cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, ainsi que le vaisseau de la République Indépendante, se précipitèrent vers l'avant-garde de Guendon.

* * *

Depuis son Dasmolk, Feydar Zone se réjouit plus que jamais.

\- Et maintenant la plus vieille tactique du monde va pouvoir se faire : la tenaille. Qu'on encercle l' _Arcadia_ et son unique allié. Et qu'on les atomise !

* * *

\- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les pessimistes, mais on ne serait pas légèrement en infériorité numéraire ? insinua le colonel du _Karyu_ depuis sa passerelle.

\- Je pense que cela a toujours été une évidence ? rétorqua Albator avec une légèreté de ton que tout comme son interlocuteur il était loin de ressentir !

\- Je n'ai que des copains qui m'entraînent dans des plans foireux. Faudra que je révise mon échelle d'amitié une fois entré à la maison.

\- Sans vouloir contrecarrer tes projets, je doute que nous rentrions où que ce soit, grogna le grand Pirate balafré, sombre.

\- Nous partirons côte à côte, en ayant tout donné, tel est notre serment. Et tu as reçu une formation militaire, tu sais ce dont je parle.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de palabrer et balancer ton Feu de St-Elme sur les Commandships juste devant toi ?

\- Le canon se recharge, je dois me contenter de ceux communs.

Albator donna un bon coup de barre, faisant pivoter son cuirassé, ses tourelles de canons crachant leur feu à tout va.

\- Cela ne fera pas illusion encore bien longtemps, glissa Jei depuis sa console.

\- Et nous encaissons trop de tirs, ajouta Toshiro. Même en manœuvrant avec ton art, nous ne pourrons plus protéger nos zones les plus vulnérables ! continua Toshiro sur la piste de mauvais augure. Et je perçois un dégagement d'énergie phénoménal depuis le Dasmolk de Feydar Zone. Il va nous achever avec le Feu du Ciel !

* * *

De fait, sa propre sphère entre les mains, l'Imperator avait vu l'énergie se concentrer, jusqu'à devenir aveuglante, se propageant à travers lui à tout le vaisseau.

Et quand ils tirèrent, les canons de son bâtiment étaient chargés de toute la surpuissance de la Déesse Dorée.

\- Il s'est protégé ! rugit Guendon depuis son Stalzart.

\- On dirait que son Feu du Ciel a réagi comme un bouclier autour de son cuirassé, grinça Feydar Zone, et a arrêté ma frappe. Mais je ne distingue plus aucune protection autour de l' _Arcadia_ , la deuxième frappe va lui être fatale !

Et à nouveau concentré, le Feu du Ciel se projeta sur sa cible effectivement à présent sans défense.

* * *

L'Imperator Zone ricana à gorge déployée, pas loin de se frapper les mains sur les cuisses, quand tout rictus quitta son visage.

Entourant l' _Arcadia_ , des dizaines, des centaines de vaisseaux s'étaient matérialisés, certains baissant simplement leur bouclier d'invisibilité, mais de plus nombreux surtout jaillissant de convois de chantiers navals intergalactique parvenus sur les lieux du combat pour porter main forte à un jeune Pirate !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Comme si nous pouvions t'abandonner au moment le plus crucial, mon grand chéri !

\- Maman ! Comment ça va sur Technologia ?

\- Nous tenons le coup. Et les Von Shurkelheim aussi. Nous coordonnons cette riposte avec toutes les Poches de Résistance, elles aussi coordonnées pour cette unique opération préparée depuis ta naissance !

Kréan Von Shurkelheim s'avança vers la caméra.

\- Les Flottes de la Résistance s'occupent de tous les Ships Illumidas, mon grand garçon.

\- A toi ta vengeance, intervint Olya. A toi Feydar Zone !

\- Je n'attendais que cela ! rugit Albator. Et il y a longtemps que je sais ce que je veux faire ! En revanche, quelqu'un peut aller récupérer Océalyne Bhon ? Elle a été évacuée de l' _Arcadia_ …

\- Toshiro, Maji et moi l'avons faite partir, glissa Clio en s'approchant après que les portes de la passerelle du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge se soient ouvertes sur elle. Nous l'y avons contrainte, Albator, elle ne voulait pas t'abandonner. Mais elle devait être en sécurité !

\- Je comprends. Et de la savoir dehors, quelque part, m'a permis de ne pas retenir les tirs de l' _Arcadia_. Récupérez Océalyne, ramenez en sécurité la femme que j'aime !

\- Je te le promets, fit Kei.

\- Merci, maman. Elle m'est précieuse.

\- Je sais. Et toi, reviens-moi.

\- Ca, je ne peux malgré tout te le promettre en dépit de l'aide inespérée que vous tous m'apportez !

Albator referma sa pression sur une des poignées de la grande barre.

\- Je sens que bien qu'invisible, le bouclier du Feu du Ciel est toujours actif, il ne se manifestera à nouveau que si Zone nous tire dessus ! Toshiro, amène-moi au Dasmolk de Zone !

\- Quelles sont tes intentions.

La prunelle marron d'Albator étincela.

\- Cette fois, ce sera lui ou moi. Et à la loyale, à présent. Le souvenir de mon père est en moi, je n'ai plus à être dans l'ombre dans sa légende, je reprends sa place, je prends simplement ma place !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon fils, fit Kei, avec une immense fierté, depuis Technologia. Reviens, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la seule chose que je te demande, que j'exige !

La belle blonde seconde du premier _Arcadia_ porta les mains à ses joues.

\- Albator, mon grand chéri, ce bandeau… Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois tant le portrait de ton père. Et tu es magnifique de charisme ! Je taime.

\- Moi aussi, maman. Excuse-moi de couper court, mais j'ai un duel à mener !

\- Un duel ?

Dégrafant son ceinturon, Albator quitta la passerelle, n'emportant que le gravity saber.

* * *

L' _Arcadia_ se glissant à tribord du Dasmolk, un Tube d'Abordage perfora les coques du cuirassé amiral des flottes Illumidas.

Albator jaillit, se précipitant vers la passerelle, les commandos Mécanoïdes de son bord le protégeant de ceux Illumidas.

\- Zone !

L'Imperator se retourna, se débarrassant d'un geste souple et élégant de sa toge, tout de noir vêtu en-dessous.

\- C'était ma tenue quand j'ai affronté ton père. Il s'est laissé faire comme un agneau. Et toi, qu'as-tu à m'offrir en riposte, Junior ?

\- Tu as assassiné mon père sans lui laisser une chance. Il ne pouvait gagner, sans le Feu du Ciel. Mais je crois quelque part qu'il aurait pu malgré tout l'emporter si tu ne l'avais atomisé ! hurla Albator. Ce jour, il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

Le jeune homme leva son gravity saber.

\- Prends ton arme, fantoche d'Imperator, la fin est là pour l'un de nous.

Reculant, mains en l'air en signe de non-agression, Feydar Zone s'approcha d'un mur, enfonça un bouton, faisant coulisser le panneau d'une niche d'où il retira une épée.

\- En ce cas, à l'ancienne, Junior ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te permettre d'être le bourreau des Terriens et des Illumidas. Notre coaliton te…

\- Notre alliance n'est plus ! aboya Guendon. Depuis vingt ans et des poussières les miens aussi ont préparé leur vengeance envers le dictateur que tu es, Imperator de mes deux ! Ce qui reste de notre flotte va te combattre !

Sur le grand écran de sa passerelle, Feydar Zone vit de fait les Ships de combat se retourner sur ceux sous commandement Terrien en majorité, pour les atomiser.

\- Si tous les rats quittent le navire… A nous deux, Junior ! Et je suis plutôt bon à l'escrime !

Dans un silence soudain pesant, les lames des épées s'entrechoquèrent pour un duel à mort.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Et ça c'était la botte de mon père ! rugit Albator.

D'un geste souple mais irrésistible du poignet, le jeune homme avait fait tournoyer l'épée de son adversaire, l'enroulant sous une passe non arrêtable pour la lui arracher des mains.

\- Et au dernier passage, je touche !

\- Je vois… souffla Feydar Zone alors que la pointe du gravity saber s'était enfoncée dans son front, profondément. Adieu, Junior. Mais ne te réjouis pas d'avoir mis fin à ma vie. D'autres ennemis viendront, et ta vengeance s'effacera devant celle qui te frappera alors !

\- Je m'y habituerai, gronda Albator. Et si pas moi, mes fils, si j'ai le bonheur d'en avoir ! Mais toi, Imperator de mes fesses, je n'ai plus de combat à présent. Je suis en paix ! Adieu. Et je rentre chez moi !

Retirant son arme, Albator tourna les talons, n'écoutant que le corps de son adversaire foudroyé net s'écrouler au sol.

« Je rentre, maman ! ».

* * *

Warius ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Sur ma passerelle, jeune Pirate ?

\- Je n'ai plus d'orgueil, je n'ai plus de fatuité, j'en ai fini avec mes démons. Moi aussi, je n'ai plus qu'un seul désir : rentrer chez moi, même si le futur risque de se révéler ennuyeux après cette année malgré tout exceptionnelle !

\- En ce cas, vu que j'ai le même projet, nous ne nous reverrons sans doute plus jamais, Albator ! J'en suis triste, je te l'avoue. Tu es un guerrier de première, et tu serais si utile dans ma Flotte !

\- Jamais. Je vis sous pavillon Pirate à présent et je ne veux plus en démordre ! Je souffle un moment sur ma Technologia natale puis je retournerai très certainement dans la mer d'étoiles. Nous voilà ennemis, non, Warius ?

\- Non, à jamais amis !

\- Merci.

Toshiro intervint depuis l' _Arcadia_.

\- La flottille Illumidas de Guendon est en déroute. Guendon se replie comme il peut avec ce qui reste. Ils ne s'en relèveront jamais ! Nous sommes saufs. Tu nous as sauvés, Albator ! Tu as rempli la mission de ton père, au-delà de toutes espérances, merci.

* * *

Albator avait rejoint son bord, se trouvant soudain un peu perdu, sans but, sans vraiment de projets. La victoire lui donnait presque des ailes et dans le même temps, la pression de l'année écoulée se faisait sentir et il se sentait épuisé au possible.

\- Si mon père n'avait pas été assassiné, je n'aurais pas eu à tenter ma chance… Et ma compagne est partie, elle n'a pas supporté la pression, pourtant j'ai tellement cru qu'elle serait là avec moi, jusqu'au bout, même si c'était la mort programmée…

\- Ma faute, glissa Clio qui venait de franchir les portes de la passerelle. Toshy, Maji, et moi, nous nous sommes tous « ligués » pour la faire partir. Je connais les points de pression, certains tout du moins. Elle s'est juste endormie et nous l'avons mise dans un spacewolf programmé vers un sol sécurisé. Elle te reviendra, si un jour elle le souhaite. Désolée, Albator.

\- Un vaisseau d'une Poche de Résistance l'a déjà récupérée, et elle est en route pour sa planète. Je crois qu'elle a un peu mal pris son enlèvement, soupira Toshiro. Je l'ai appelée, mais elle a refusé d'accuser réception de mes messages.

\- Elle voulait rester, vous l'avez privée de cette autre intimité entre elle et moi. Sans compter qu'elle doit peut-être croire que c'est sur mon ordre…

Le regard du jeune homme se voila alors que son cœur saignait de son amour perdu.

\- Autre chose que vous m'auriez caché, mes prétendus amis ?

\- Rien ! mentirent à l'unisson Clio et Toshiro.

L' _Arcadia_ s'étant immobilisé à proximité d'une lune de glace, les Mécanoïdes avaient procédé à des réparations de fortune afin de sécuriser au mieux son vol de retour vers Technologia.

* * *

Son capitaine s'était cloîtré dans ses appartements et Clio était retournée à la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

\- A-t-on raison de lui cacher, pour Océalyne, le bébé… ? murmura la Jurassienne.

\- Ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire de mal, déclara Toshiro, péremptoire. Et puis, un Pirate et une belle-fille de Gouverneur, ça me semble un couple assez improbable. Cela pouvait aller, sur l' _Arcadia_. Pas sûr que ce soit viable et solide dans la réalité !

\- Tu connais mieux que moi les relations entre les Humains. Je m'en remets à ton jugement. Mais alors qu'Albator ne sache jamais à quel point nous avons été impliqués dans la fin de son histoire d'amour, il ne s'en remettrait pas, cela briserait notre amitié !

\- Sans nul doute, approuva Toshiro.

Et pour les deux amis, la victoire avait également un goût extrêmement amer.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le _Karyu_ qui lui avait bénéficié de l'assistance d'un chantier naval mobile de sa République, entamait lui aussi son voyage de retour.

\- A un de ces jours dans la mer d'étoiles, lança Warius depuis sa passerelle.

\- Oui, à bientôt, avec grand plaisir.

Après avoir volé quelques minutes une dernière fois bord à bord, les cuirassés s'étaient séparés, chacun prenant la direction de sa planète natale, Technologia pour Albator et Déa pour Warius.

Albator regarda le vaisseau de son ami s'éloigner, et ce même quand il eut disparu de son œil, ne pouvant plus que suivre son écho sur le radar.

* * *

A la demande du Grand Ordinateur, Albator s'était rendu dans la salle si familière mais qu'il allait laisser sans aucun regrets.

\- Nos routes vont se séparer un moment, Toshy. Je ne te promets pas de revenir tout de suite.

\- Je suis patient, crois-moi, Albator ! Tu es le capitaine, tu décides de notre départ, un jour ou jamais !

\- Non, ne dis pas ça ! protesta Albator, assez chagrin. J'ai trouvé une deuxième maison à ce bord ! Elle a été ma maison quand j'ai perdu la mienne, chez les Von Shurkelheim, puisque je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu sous le toit de Kei.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- J'aurais peut-être pu en avoir une troisième avec Océalyne, mais notre histoire s'est finie trop abruptement pour que nous puissions envisager un véritable avenir. Et puis, sans le stress et la cohabitation forcée dus à la guerre contre Zone et ses Illumidas, nous étions trop différents elle et moi, à commencer par l'écart d'âge. Elle est une femme dans toute sa splendeur et moi je sortais tout juste de l'Académie Militaire en ayant encore tout à prouver !

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur cliqueta.

\- A ce qu'il me semble, c'est ce que tu viens de faire durant l'année écoulée !

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai surtout réagi par instinct, lors de nombreuses situations. Et j'ai commencé en perdant un œil, cela n'a rien de bien glorieux !

\- Arrête de te dénigrer, tu as agi de façon magistrale et cela fut reconnu par tous ceux qui t'ont côtoyé, de près ou de lui. Sinon, crois en mon expérience : personne ne t'aurait suivi si on ne t'avait pas reconnu comme un leader de première force ! Désormais c'est ton histoire qui se colporte, c'est toi le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ et si on parle d'une légende c'est à toi que l'on fait allusion !

\- Merci, Toshiro. Je vais retourner sur ma planète, auprès des miens. Tu peux ramener Clio à Pline son père sur Jura, et Jei à son colonel du _Karyu_?

\- Bien sûr. Ensuite je retournerai au hangar où tu m'as découvert la première fois, tu pourras m'y retrouver quand tu le souhaiterais.

\- Merci, Toshy.

\- Ne déprime pas, capitaine Albator, tu as accompli des exploits à répétition. Et ton duel avec Zone fut de toute beauté, l'enregistrement tournera en boucle dans de nombreuses régions des mers d'étoiles !

\- Je n'en demande pas tant.

\- Toi, tu déprimes vraiment, insista Toshiro.

Mais déjà Albator tournait les talons.

\- Bon retour chez toi ! jeta le Grand Ordinateur, sans être sûr que, perdu dans ses pensées, son ami l'ait entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le spacewolf d'Albator quittait le cuirassé, peu avant que ce dernier ne reparte avec ses deux passagères.

* * *

Kei ressentit le plus parfait bonheur depuis bien des années.

\- Albator, mon fils !

\- Je suis revenu, maman.

En tenue de simple civil, Albator était rentré chez lui, apaisé, heureux.

\- Les horreurs sont derrière nous ? souffla le jeune homme.

\- Elles seront toujours présentes, d'où l'existence de balafrés comme toi pour les combattre ! Bon retour à la maison.

\- Je suis heureux...

\- Merci, mon enfant.

Mais le cœur saignant encore, muet, le jeune homme ne dit rien, embrassant ensuite les Von Shurkelheim.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

En quelques jours seulement, Albator avait réalisé combien l'année écoulée l'avait déconnecté de la routine sans souci de son enfance et de son jeune âge adulte.

Il se découvrait des réactions plus rapides, plus virulentes aussi, autant dans ses instincts que dans ses réflexions ! – mais il s'était bien gardé d'en témoigner, faisant appel à tout son sang-froid.

* * *

De retour du QG Militaire de la Flotte, il s'était installé dans le salon de Kei qui avait déjà préparé une collation froide.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Son fils borgne et balafré fit la grimace.

\- Quoi, du genre : je suis viré ou je suis mis à prix ? Ils m'ont mis tellement à cran, j'aurais aimé les passer par les tirs de mes armes !

\- N'ironise pas. Même si je suis arrivée après pour ton père, j'ai vécu cette situation, par répercussion ! Il a tellement souffert de ces rejets et de son exil…

\- Désolé, mais je ne voyais pas comment résumer l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis moi-même parti ce matin !

\- A mon tour de m'excuser. Tu encaisses tout cela, et tu es si jeune !

\- Assez avec mon âge, grogna Albator. D'une part on me dit que j'ai gagné mes galons de légende, et de l'autre on me cajole !

\- Normal, je suis ta mère, tout comme Olya Von Shurkelheim. Même si nous étions centenaires ou plus, toi grand-père, tu serais toujours notre petit garçon !

\- Merci, maman.

Le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration.

\- En fait, les gradés de la Flotte de Technologia n'ont rien décidé ! révéla Albator. Ils ne peuvent plus me considérer comme un capitaine, de leur Flotte justement, et ce avant même que je ne reçoive mon premier commandement… Et ils ne peuvent me chasser vu que je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer complètement les rangs !

\- Et… ? souffla Kei.

\- Ils m'ont fait l'étrange proposition d'être corsaire à leurs ordres. Mais depuis mon voyage, être aux ordres, me déplaît soudain souverainement ! Je veux garder ma libre destinée ! Je ne suis pas un Pirate, je ne serai pas un corsaire. Je serai moi !

\- Excellent choix, sourit Kei. Et Technologia sera toujours ta patrie. Des projets, Albator ?

\- Je crois que j'aimerais découvrir la Terre, maintenant qu'elle est libérée des Illumidas, de Zone, et des traîtres Terriens !

\- Tu ne pouvais faire mieux, approuva encore Kei en étreignant son fils. Mais, tu as le temps, non ? Personne ne va venir arrêter le capitaine free-lance que tu revendiques être ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du temps.

Albator grimaça.

\- Pour avoir contribué à libérer Technologia, j'ai reçu une prime substantielle. J'aimerais faire bâtir ma propre maison, entre celle des Von Shurkelheim et la tienne car j'appartiens à vous deux, et je ne pourrai jamais choisir !

\- A ta guise. Ton grand cœur est demeuré pur, j'en suis heureuse. Reprends du thé glacé.

\- Merci, maman.

Mais tous les deux repartant dans leurs pensées, ils demeurèrent silencieux.

* * *

Les fondations de sa demeure avançant, Albator s'était rendu chez Kei, ayant reçu un message sans objet !

\- Kei ? Maman ? rectifia-t-il ensuite par habitude.

\- Nous avons une visiteuse. Va au salon, j'apporterai des rafraîchissements.

Obéissant, Albator dirigea ses pas vers le boudoir rose de sa mère… se figeant sur le seuil.

\- Océalyne…

\- J'ai mis tant de semaines avant de revenir, pardonne-moi, Albator ! Mais j'avais à mettre de l'ordre dans mes esprits. Tu as mis mon monde sens dessus-dessous, avant de m'emmener durant des mois vivre des émotions insoupçonnées !

\- Je t'ai forcée à demeurer à bord, je te présente mes excuses. Et ton départ…

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil, Océalyne dressa la main, péremptoire.

\- Ne mens pas, pour couvrir tes amis. Ce sont eux seuls qui m'ont fait partir ! Mais ils se sont trompés ! Ils pouvaient m'écarter de ton ultime combat, ils ne pouvaient m'empêcher de revenir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour la plus belle des promesses ! Notre avenir.

Se levant, Océalyne révéla son ventre délicieusement rond.

\- Comme si j'aurais pu te priver de notre bébé !

\- Notre… bébé… ? Un rêve éveillé ! Merci, ma femme !

De passion, Albator étreignit à l'infini la femme de sa vie qui prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre où grandissait leur fils.

\- Alphénor.

FIN


End file.
